Sadistic Kisses Taste Like Blood
by purple.leather.gloves
Summary: Victor Creed has never known love. Neither has Alex. They're not opposites but will they attract? Sabertooth/OC and Wolverine/OC
1. Family Life

**Lexii's note: Welcome to my X-Men origins story. The characters all belong to Marvel comics. All exept Alexandra and Isabelle. Although maybe if Marvel would like to lend me all the guys for just a night. That'd be great. Team X isn't in this one yet but they'll come in the third chapter.**

Alexandra walked slowly and cautiously towards her father's bedroom door. Well, she called him Mr. Davis. He didn't have the right to be called a father anymore. The beatings were getting worse every day. Every day, more makeup was needed to cover her bruises. Being abused made Alex quiet, secretive, and unpopular. The student body always bullied her. She didn't care though. Popularity wouldn't help you get anywhere in the long run.

"Alexandra, get your ass over here, you worthless piece of flesh." Mr. Davis' rough low voice made Alex run the next few steps to his room.

"Yes, Mr. Davis," she said as she peeked her head into the room. It was dark but Alex's ability made her able to see in the dark. Her agility made it possible to jump just in time to dodge a glass vase aimed for her head.

"Alexandra, I called you minutes ago! Are you so lame that you cannot answer when you are called for?"

"No Mr. Davis. I was just preparing your dinner." She wasn't scared of him anymore and her voice dripped with determination. She was used to the pain now that she liked it. The only thing that could make her happier would be to be able to watch life draining from her father's eyes.

"You know what Alexandra? I cannot comprehend why my beautiful, smart wife would sacrifice her life to bring your mutant ass into this world!" He was breathing hard now. "You're a freak and you don't deserve to live!"

Mr. Davis picked up Alex by her neck and squeezed. Alex showed no pain just anger. As she stared into her father's eyes, she could feel her own going black and turning into slits. She could feel her nails growing longer and sharper.

"Don't you talk about my mother, you shit! You don't deserve to!" This was the first time Alex talked back but the subject of her mother was a touchy one. She dug her nails into the hand holding her neck. Mr. Davis screamed and released her. He fell to the ground clutching his bleeding hand. Alex picked him up and threw him into a glass cabinet filled with fine liquor.

She watched the glass fragments cut into his skin with a smile. The blood oozed out of each wound. Her heightened senses made everything more enjoyable for her to watch. A blood curling scream left Mr. Davis' opened mouth. Alex just laughed sadistically.

Painfully, Mr Davis picked up a gun and aimed at his daughter. She quickly ran around the room as Mr. Davis kept pulling the trigger.

"Oh shit!" he said under his breath as he realized he blew the round. Alex landed on the desk in the form of a black yellow eyed cougar. She hissed threateningly. She pounced quickly slashing his face leaving four claw marks along the left side of his face. She turned back to her human form. She noticed his breathing was struggled as he slouched on the floor. Her perfect hearing could pick up the slowing pulse. She picked him up by the collar of his shirt high enough so that they were nose to nose and his feet could not touch the floor.

"Any last words, father?" She sneered. He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Hey hey! Daddy?" She said it innocently like a child. But then suddenly turned back to her evil self, "look at me!" She pushed him back onto a glass fragment sticking out from the cabinet. The glass pierced his heart and scraped the skin above hers. Blood scattered from his mouth onto her face and she watched his eyes glaze over.

Alex touched two fingers to her face and licked the blood off them. Smiling, she looked back at her father and walked out of the room. Mr. Davis was dead.

**I'm not sure who I want Alex to end up with. Either Sabertooth (Victor Creed) or Deadpool (Wade Wilson). Let me know. :) Pls review.**


	2. A New Friend

******Lexii's note: Welcome to my X-Men origins story. The characters all belong to Marvel comics. All exept Alexandra and Isabelle. Although maybe if Marvel would like to lend me all the guys for just a night. That'd be great. Team X isn't in this one yet but they'll come in the third chapter**

**_about an hour later_**

Alex ran fast on all fours through the dark forest. She wouldn't stop until she couldn't hear the sirens anymore. She was running for almost an hour now. As she was leaving, the neighbour saw her covered in blood and called the popo's. Alex killed that bitch.

She stopped. The city sounds were quiet. Mostly, all she could hear were the sounds of nature around her. She realized she was in Central Park.

_At least no one can bother me here_, she thought to herself. She walked quietly in peace looking up at the moon. She closed her eyes but kept walking allowing her senses to guide her.

Then, she heard a sound disrupting her serenity and coming right at her. She opened her eyes and saw a girl a little older than herself. She wasn't fast enough to avoid the collision. Alex hissed as the right side of her face scraped the ground. She pushed the girl off her and stood up in a fighting stance. The other girl looked up from the ground and her eyes widened in surprised. Alex didn't know what was so surprising about her face and then she realized she was healing.

Alex took in the girl's appearance as she stared. She was a brunette like herself but with dark green eyes unlike her black slits. She was dressed horribly. She was dirty and bloody but all in all she was attractive but in a different way than Alex. Alex was attractive in a seductive, feline way. This girl was different. She noticed Alex observing her and asked quite openly, "are you a mutant?"

Alex nodded without smiling or showing any emotion on her face, the girl smiled and held out her hand. "I am Adrianna Isabelle Belmont. Please call me Isa. I can control weather, shape shift, control electricity, and teleport. What can you do?"

Alex thought carefully before answering but Isa's smile did not falter for a second. _She is obviously more social than I am but my instincts tell me that she is no threat._ She shook her bloody hand with her own. "I'm Alexandra Davis. I'm a feline and a "copycat" if you will. That means that I make and keep a copy of every mutant ability that I come across. Including yours."

They sat down on a green bench and talked. Although neither knew the other well, they trusted each other. They told each other everything and realized they had very much in common. Both, were sadistic killers, orphans, and were mistreated. Alex learned that Isa's parents called her a freak when she accidently electrocuted the slightly and sent her to an orphanage where she had just recently ran away. Isa learned about Alex. They both accepted each other.

They wished each other good night and slept back to back on the ground. Alex thought about Isa, "she's too social but I trust her and she's my first and only friend."

Isa thought about Alex, "she's too mature for her age but she's still my friend. She'll grow out of it." Both girls slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

**Again, I'm not sure who Alex is gonna end up with. Pls help out and review. Thx**


	3. Proposition

**A/N: Here's the chapter I promised. The words in italics are the flashback. **

**Disclaimer: Everything apart from my original characters and things you don't recognize belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

**3 years later –Alex and Isabelle are now 17-**

Alex lay down on her small uncomfortable cot. She turned her head to the wall beside her to the vast amount of scratches. Each one represented one month of melancholy Alex had spent in Horizon Secure Juvenile Center.

Just thinking about that day when she was caught just brought her a major migraine. She brought her cool hands to rest on her forehead. It hardly helped. She still remembered.

_Alex rolled over from her side onto her back. Her arm was sore but it didn't worry her as much as her instincts did at that moment. Something was wrong. She looked over at Isa and noticed she was still asleep. _

_Alex sat up and took in her surroundings. She took one big sniff and smelled the scent of two men. They were watching the girls. They were cops. She knew for sure because they were talking too loud and well, she could hear their conversation._

"_Okay. Taylor, you go over there and I'll try and get them. If I'm in trouble you call back up and come get me." He spoke in a hushed tone evidently not noticing Alex was now awake and walking closer and closer to where they were standing. _

_The other, obviously Taylor, smirked and laughed quietly. "Oh come on, Wilcox. Look at them. They're two little girls. They can't over power us." _

"_I'm guessing you haven't seen the Davis household. Blood everywhere and Steven Davis; slaughtered." _

_Taylor's smile disappeared and he didn't respond. He turned around to walk to his appointed coordinates but stopped abruptly when his eyes met hers just a foot away from him. _

_Alex smiled evilly at the thought of more bloodshed. She turned Taylor back around roughly so that he was once again facing Wilcox. She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his jaw. In one swift moment, she twisted. There was a sick sound and a thud when his neck was snapped and his body hit the ground. _

_Wilcox said a quick silent prayer for Taylor and shifted his gaze from his once living friend and co-worker to the brunette cat-like temptress that was now staring hungrily at him. Alex was very sexy for a 14 year old and looked more like a beautiful young woman than an innocent child. She ran her tongue over her lips and took a few steps towards him. _

_He fumbled with the walkie talkie on his belt. Alex made no movement to stop him._

"_Back up! Send back up!" He whispered as if he was worried that she would hear him. Beads of sweat were now dribbling down his forehead. _

_She grinned again. "I can't wait for your friends to get here. I can barely anticipate seeing blood gushing from their throats. Do you think it'll be long? I never was a patient girl," she said in a sultry tone. Two more steps. One foot in front of the other as if she walking on an imaginary line. _

_He grabbed for his gun and held it in a position that gave him a perfect aim for her heart. But he did not shoot her. _

"_Oh darling, you know you're not gonna pull that trigger." All of Alex's senses were focused on Wilcox. She noted his breathing and his reactions and therefore didn't notice that back up had arrived. _

"_Freeze!" She heard and looked up to see that she was surrounded by about twenty people all dressed in black pointing guns at her. _

_Alex growled loudly. She wondered silently where the hell Isa was. She looked and nearly slapped herself. From this angle, she could see the dart sticking out of Isa's neck. She had obviously been unconscious this whole time. And Alex had had too much on her mind to hear anything. _

_The scowl on her face grew and laughter erupted from the men. One of them was Wilcox. He yelled out venomously, "watcha gonna do now, freak?" _

_She growled ferociously. She was beyond pissed. Too many people underestimated her. A huge mistake on their part. She held her hands up levelling her head. They were letting their guard down and one man stepped forward holding handcuffs. _

_She hissed loudly and startled everyone by striking out and scratching out Wilcox's neck with one movement. He hit the ground twitching terribly and then Alex felt pain. Bullets pierced her skin and she felt every one. The ground spun and her vision became hazy. _

_Then, all she saw was black. _

When Alex woke up, she was lying in the same cot she was in now. Here in this juvenile center with Isa lying in the bunk beside her. Now, three years later, Alex and Isa had one more year to wait till they were free.

The center was exactly like jail except only kids from thirteen to seventeen were sent there and there was less security. The jail door slid open and Isa stepped inside.

She leaned on the wall so that she was staring down at me. "Alex, I want you to know that I appreciate very much that you're going to stay with me until we're let out."

Alex huffed and rolled her eyes. She would never admit it to anyone but herself but she loved Isa. She was a great comfort to Alex. I took a while but Alex ended up warming up to Isa and hardly noticed her babbling anymore.

Isa managed to talk Alex out of her perfect plan. She was going to bust out of the hell hole that they resided in. Isa believed that their powers should only be used for desperate measures. If Alex left, Isa wouldn't come alone and once again she would be lonely.

"Isa, I'm not doing this for you. I've decided that maybe if I started doing some good, there'd be some redemption for me later." She would not let anyone figure out that Isa meant something to her.

Isa smiled warmly. "None the less, I do appreciate it."

Alex returned the smile half heartedly. The cell door slid open again and a guard entered. He was hitting his baton against the palm of his hand in attempt to intimidate the girls.

"Davis! Belmont! You two should get your asses to the yard. State says you gotta get some sunshine."

"Sure thing Cooper!" Isa said happily. Alex rolled her eyes again. Isa thought she could get to his good side. That would never happen.

The two delinquents walked in front of Cooper and could feel his stares on their butts. He was a pervert and it was well known that he would play with the girls at night. It never happened to neither Alex nor Isa because of their reputation. They couldn't make friends and everyone was scared of them because they knew of their powers.

They got to the doors leading to the yard.

Cooper smacked Isa's ass with his baton. He pushed her so that she was facing the wall and Cooper was standing closely behind her creating a little Isa sandwich.

Alex could smell the alcohol on his breath even from a distance.

Cooper smiled and showed his beer stained teeth. "I don't believe you are as dangerous as they say, Belmont. I think you're actually a helpless little girl."

Alex stifled a laugh at the look on Isa's face. Maybe now, she'd like to use her powers.

Isa turned her head and saw Alex covering her mouth with her hands. Isa didn't do anything because she was trying her hardest to live like a normal person.

Cooper pushed her a little harder and Isa groaned. "I'll come visit you in your cell a little later to night." With that, he left.

Isa turned around and Alex dropped the smirk she had on. "Thanks for your help, Alex."

"Hey what do you want from me? I'm helpless."

Isa rolled her eyes and walked out the door in a huff. Alex smiled again and took after her.

The yard was covered in gray dirt and a few patches of yellow green grass. It was full of kids who just walked around lazily. They would have preferred to sit but the guards insisted that they get exercise.

Alex stalked over to a patch of grass that was in the sun. She lay down and closed her eyes. Perhaps she could get a little tan and maybe relax a little. That thought was ruined when Isa joined her and started jabbering on about the future.

"I just don't know what to do, you know? I mean we've both had a bad childhood and then we ended up here. And there's just nothing we can actually do. It's kind of depressing isn't it? We're gonna end up being busboys or something and living in a tiny little apartment with cockroaches as roommates."

She jabbered on and on but Alex wasn't listening. It became easier over the years to block out these silly little monologues.

Suddenly, Alex had the feeling that she was being watched. She opened her eyes and looked around for anything suspicious. She saw two different men. They both stood outside the fence surrounding the perimeter. They were both muscular. One had really messy dark brown hair and sideburns. He wore a green T-shirt and a pair of matching green army like pants and black combat boots. He was staring intently at Isa.

The other man was staring at Alex and she stared back. While doing so, she also took in his appearance. He was a bit shorter than the other guy but was just as hairy. He too had hair along the side of his face. He wore a black wife beater and the same bottoms and black combat boots.

They never once broke the stare but Alex saw a smile creep on his face at the same time a smile came over hers. The contest was becoming competitive and that was just part of her personality. She was very annoyed when she had to break away because Isa was whispering her name and yanking at her sleeve.

"Alex! Alex! Look at that guy. He's staring at me," she seemed a little off guard and maybe even a little nervous. But she got over it. "He's kinda cute. But maybe just a little too old for me. Oh whatever. I'll probably never see him again since I'm stuck in here."

She groaned and wrapped her arms around Alex giving her a hug and catching her off guard. Alex was startled but laid a hand awkwardly on Isa's back.

Isa turned back to her original position much to the relief of Alex. "Hey. He's gone!"

Alex turned her gaze to the area that the man was in and realized she was right. Alex looked over to her staring component and he too was gone. Alex was alarmed to find that she was a little disappointed.

"Miss Belmont? Miss Davis?" Both girls turned their attention to the men behind them.

He had five men standing behind him. One of them made Alex smile when she saw the swords strapped to his back. He caught her eye and smiled flirtatiously which she ignored him.

The man spoke again, "My name is William Stryker. I have a proposition for you."

* * *

**What do you think? Yay? Nay? Not alot of Wolverine or Sabretooth but there will be in the next one. Pls review. **


	4. Escape

**A/N: I'm trying my hardest to update everyday. I think this chapter kinda short but it was kinda needed. Next one, we finally get to talk to Logan and Victor Creed. YAY!!!**

**Disclaimer: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me. The rest belongs to Marvel. Dont sue.**

* * *

**Isa POV:**

"My name is William Stryker. I have a proposition for you." The man instantly caught my attention with that line. He looked professional too. He had gray hair and wore a dark blue suit. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alex scoff and go back to her tanning.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off my back. I grabbed Mr. Stryker's outstretched arm and shook it warmly. "I'm Adrianna Isabel Belmont. Please call me Isa though. Everyone does."

The guy with the swords smirked at my enthusiasm and then turned his attention to Alex who was doing her hardness not to laugh at me. "Then you must be Alexandra Davis."

Alex propped herself up on her elbows and tilted her back getting an upside down view of everyone. She smiled briefly.

"I'm Wade Wilson and I assure you. If you accept our little deal here, you get to see as much of me as you like." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down and I laughed. A muscular guy with short blond hair rolled his eyes but had a small hint of a smile on his face.

Alex got up and brushed herself off. "As appealing as that is, I don't make deals with the government." She walked back into the building without looking back.

Then, they all turned to me looking a little confused. I giggled nervously, "She blames the government for a lot of things. But what is this proposition may I ask?"

**General POV:**

Alex lay down on her cot again with the hopes of getting a little shut eye. She heard Isa come barrelling through the hallway obviously a little upset. Alex quickly turned over on her side and shut her eyes pretending to sleep.

Isa came in and slammed the door shut behind her. "Alexandra Davis! How could you have been so rude? You could have at least listened!" She waved her hands frantically and finally noticed Alex supposedly slumbering. "Alexandra! Get up! I know you're awake!"

Isa grabbed one of Alex's arms and pulled her off the bed. Alex landed hard on the cold cement floor.

She hissed but didn't faze Isa at all. Alex sighed, "Come on, Isa. You know why I hate them so much."

Isa rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of her gurney. "Actually no. I don't know. You just say you hate the government without any reason."

"Fine. Listen." She started pacing back and forth in front of Isa. "When I was nine, I was getting beaten regularly by my father. So, I talked to a teacher of mine. His name was Mr. Clough and he told me to go to a youth center. I did and they did nothing. They kept saying they'd get to it but it never happened."

"Oh. I'm sorry Alex. I didn't know", Isa stood up hugged Alex tightly. She let go though after she remembered why she had been so mad. "That's no reason to be so rude. You could've listened to what they had to say. Mr. Stryker was very convincing."

Alex shrugged her shoulders, sat down beside Isa, and held her head in her hands. "Whatever. What was it?"

"Well. You're just gonna have to wait now. Mr. Stryker said that we'd meet him at a place call Alkali Lake. We'll just transport there but we have to get out of here first cause this place is protected because of your wonderful reputation." She gasped for breath.

"Do you realize that you ramble quite a lot?" Isa cocked an eyebrow and pursed her lips. Alex thought for a moment. "Wait, do we get to use our abilities to get out of here?"

Isa nodded while smiling maniacally. Alex matched her smile. "Ok. Let's get the hell outta here!"

Isa laughed and stood up. The cell door opened and standing before them, was Cooper. He had a Heineken in his hand and smelled heavily of beer. He heaved himself through the door sideways and smiled drunkenly.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I know I didn't just hear you two planning to escape. That would make you very very bad girls and I would have to punish you." He slugged down the rest of the beer and dropped the empty beer can to the floor. He smacked his baton into his hand.

Isa and Alex exchanged glances. "You can take this one", Alex said and sat down to watch the show.

Cooper smirked. "Once I've had you, I'm going after your little friend." He winked at Alex.

Isa threw a bolt of electricity at him. "Hey jackass! Look at me!" Cooper fell backwards when the bolt hit his belly. Isa turned on the spot and blue electricity surrounded her. Her pupils disappeared and her eyes were just white. A huge stream of the blue light flowed towards a wide eyed Cooper and surrounded him too.

Isa broke free and yelled, "Alex. We have to get outta here. I lost control."

They both took off running. "How could you lose control? Humans are conductors! You could have just completed the circuit again!" Alex complained.

"Oh what do you know about electricity! You're a cat! You lick yourself!"

"I do not!" This banter continued as they ran down the hallway. They both suddenly stopped when they realized that they didn't know the way out.

Isa slumped and gasped for breath. "Now what?"

Alex pointed at the doors that led to the yard. "We go out to the yard and jump the fence."

Isa nodded. They kicked the doors down together and an alarm sounded loudly in the background. Alex cursed under her breath. The loud sounds were driving her senses wild. All she could see was red and she felt as if her ears were bleeding. She sank to the floor and covered her ears trying to block out the sounds.

Isa knew she couldn't carry Alex. So, she put her arms around her and steered her out the doors. Luckily, the guards were mostly overweight idiots who were looking for an easy job so they were slow.

They scurried across the yard when Alex collapsed unconscious. The pain was too much for her. Isa didn't know what to do. The only way they could get out of here was to get on the outside of the fence. Isa had no idea how to get Alex out there.

Maybe she should just let herself get caught. They would just stay in the center for a few more months until they were eighteen. But the thought made her miserable and Stryker's offer was very stimulating. But alas, nothing could be done. Alex would get hell about this when she woke. Isa looked up at the red lights at the top of the building. They were very disorienting.

Isa heard some growls and turned around. Two men were hopping over the fence. She recognized one as the guy she was staring at earlier today.

His voice was low and rough. "I'm James. This is my brother, Victor. We're part of Stryker's team. Come on. We have to get going." He said this very quickly. Isa nodded and was about to ask about Alex. She didn't have to. The man named Victor was carrying her easily in his arms. They climbed the fence effortlessly and landed on the ground.

Isa smiled happily. She was free at last.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review! :)**


	5. Team X

**A/N: I haven't updated in a while cause I'm totally addicted to Grand Theft Auto 4. Great game! I seriously recommend it. **

**Shout out to ****Heartless-JT****, ****RosesfromDemyx**** and ****lets. make. it. rain.**** Thx for the reviews. A toast to three great people. :)**

**Anyway, in this chapter, we get to talk to some new people. YAY! I'm not sure what Wolverine was called during this time. So, I just called him James Howlett. If anyone thinks it's something else, just say so in a review and I'll fix it. **

**I've decided that Alex's power, the whole copycat thing is optional. Meaning, she chooses if she wants to duplicate it or not. Also, **_**italics**_** are thoughts. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Team X and everything from X-men belongs to Marvel but hey one can dream right. That's what this site is for.**

* * *

General POV: 

Alex sat up abruptly hitting her head on a glass lantern that hung there. She swore loudly. She held one shaky pale hand to her forehead a felt the dampness that had manifested there during her horrid nightmare. It was about her mother and the night that she was born. Her mother had been happy to hold her in her arms and name her Alexandra Hailey Davis before she passed away.

Alex shook her head and took in her surroundings. She was lying on a bed not too different than the cot she had in her little cell. The walls were pale blue and the door was metal and needed a security code to be opened. The box next it gave away that last piece of information.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed but before her feet could touch the cold floor and deep male voice rang out. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She wouldn't admit that the voice scared her and she remained her cool calm self. "It's a good thing you aren't me then."

Alex looked around for the voice but found no source. She stood up quickly to get into a fighting stance but didn't expect the head rush. She clutched her head and her feet gave away. She closed her eyes waiting for impact but it didn't come. Instead, the young feral felt a strong arm against her back and another under her legs.

Her eyes opened and she saw her staring component. From a distance, this man seemed cold and vicious and quite intimidating to anyone who wasn't Alex. But up close, she could actually see some feeling that his eyes gave away. Pooling in his gray eyes, she saw lust, desire, but also concern. She smiled without realizing and his concern melted away. He smiled back revealing two large canine teeth. Alex realized how close their lips were and blushed a bit.

He set her back down on the bed gently and stood up. Alex could see a small tinge of red grazing his cheeks. He turned around about to leave the room. Alex yelled, "Wait!"

He faced her with one eyebrow raised and a questioning look on his face. Alex quickly searched her mind for a reason why she yelled out. "Where am I?"

"You're at Stryker's Alkali base. Your friend, Isa was it? She's here. She's very sociable", he said.

Alex scoffed. "You can say it. She's annoying, way too talkative, and too trusting." The man looked confused. Seeing the look on his face, she's continued, "but she's still my friend."

He smiled slightly and left. The door shut behind him. Alex lay back on the bed and tried her best to get some much needed rest. After several minutes of lying there, Alex slowly got up. She stared at the door and debated whether to leave. She didn't know what was in store for her in she ventured out and she was in no shape to be fighting.

She shrugged her shoulders and sauntered over to it. Curiosity killed the cat but who cares? She'd still have eight lives. The feral tried to open the door gently and found that it was locked. She growled at the security coded lock in front of her. She hadn't seen that man punch in a code. She wondered why they would lock her in there. They should be trying very hard to please her so that she would agree to whatever they wanted from her. She still didn't know what their intentions were.

As injured as she was, Alex stepped back and ran at the door, breaking it down. She groaned when she felt her shoulder disconnect but shut up when she saw the hallway. It was made of metal. Apparently, the whole place was made of metal. _Real homey._ She rolled her eyes. Someday, they were gonna stay in the back of her head, Alex made a mental note to break that habit.

Alex walked out cautiously into the corridor hugging the wall. There were many doors all with security locks. She spotted one a couple doors away. It was open and light spilled into the hall. As she approached it, voices got louder. There were at least four and Alex could easily make out Isa's voice. She stayed in the hall and listened to the conversation.

"Victor, you've been very quiet. How's Alex? Is she okay?" Isa's voice came out loud and clear.

"She's fine." His answer was short and Alex recognized his voice. He was the guy in her room. So his name was Victor.

"Come on Creed. When is she coming out to play?" She almost rolled her eyes. Almost.

"Look. She'll come out when she wants to come out. Though she might come out sooner if you unlocked her door", Victor answered again. Alex covered her mouth to smother her laugh. So, his name was Victor Creed.

Isa's giggle sounded out among the chuckles. "If Alex wanted to leave, that door wouldn't stop her." Alex smiled. Isa knew her well. What a good friend. "She would do anything to get her way. She'd probably sleep with Creed for a nice buck." The smile dropped. She growled in sync with another. Probably from Victor.

Some people laughed and drowned out her snarls and Isa continued, "if I know Alex, and I do, she's probably already out and standing in the hall." She laughed again.

Alex stepped out into the doorway to what she saw was the kitchen. Isa's back was to her but the men saw her and dropped their smiles. Isa confused at what everyone was staring at turned around. Alex stood as menacingly as possible though it wasn't much. Her orange jumpsuit was a must at the Juvenile Hall and completely hid her figure. It wasn't very intimidating. Luckily her reputation was there to back her up. Her eyes had turned into those black slits and her lip was curled into a disgusted snarl.

"Alex. How are you? I was just telling these fine fellows about you. You're very interesting, you know?" Isa stuttered nervously. She had never been on the receiving end of Alex's terror. Though, she could defend herself if it came to that.

Alex couldn't believe that Isa would talk about her like that. They were supposed to be friends or at least she was under that impression for a few years. Alex didn't want to hurt Alex but she did not trust easily and once you get it, you should try hard to keep it.

But, she smiled and shook her head. This was Isa and it would a stupid reason to hurt her. Yeah, so she was talking about her behind her back. She'd get over it.

_I gotta lighten up._ Alex walked into the room still smiling. "It's okay. You were joking right?" Alex glared at Isa threateningly practically demanding that she agree.

Isa swallowed and smiled. "Yeah. I was joking."

"Good." Alex looked around the room. There were seven men there staring at her. She smiled innocently and greeted them warily, "Hi."

"Oh yeah. Sorry guys. This is Alex. Well, Alexandra Hailey Davis." Isa continued the introduction. The guys listened silently.

Alex blocked out the incessant rambling. She spotted a window across the room and started fantasize. _What if I just walked over there and started mooning people._ Then, she noticed Victor who was staring at her intently like when she first saw him. They smiled at each other and again, those two canine teeth that complimented him so well, popped into sight. This starring thing was becoming a habit.

"Alex! Did you hear a word I just said?" Isa asked.

"Hmm? Oh uh yeah." Alex turned her gaze to Isa.

"OK then so what's your answer?"

Alex looked at each of the guys for help but received none. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

Isa exhaled sharply. "I said, what's your answer?"

"No no." she laughed awkwardly. "I mean before that. What did you say before that?"

Isa cleared her throat obviously annoyed. "I was explaining that proposition I told you about. Remember William Stryker. He was at the Asylum. You do remember right? You didn't hit your head when you passed out, did ya?"

Alex's mouth fell open. "I passed out?"

A snicker sounded from one of the guys. "Not so tough now, huh?" Alex walked over to him and punched him. She heard a crack. She had broken his nose. Victor laughed loudly. Alex stood next to him while everyone crowded around the injured man.

Victor cocked his head to the side and nodded at her approvingly. She smirked and crossed her hands over her chest. Or at least she tried to. She had forgotten about her disconnected shoulder. She cringed.

"Oh what happened?" Victor moved in front of her and held her arm. She involuntarily gasped when he ran his rough hands over the joint. "Sorry. This is gonna hurt." He twisted in quickly and Alex felt a joint of pain then nothing. It was nothing compared to everything she had experienced before.

She smiled silently thanking him. He smiled back and again, the starring began.

"Okay. If you two would stop eye fucking each other, you would actually be able to hear what I'm trying to tell you." Alex looked over at Isa who was throwing daggers at her. "Apologize to Wade."

Alex cocked an eyebrow. The guy, who she suspected was Wade, was holding a tissue to his nose. Drops of blood had fallen onto his shirt. He crossed his legs femininely and folded his arms over his chest. He looked at her awaiting his apology. She hid her smile and scoffed. Isa raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry", she mumbled.

"Fine. Fine. As I was saying, Mr. Stryker is offering us living facilities in return for our services on CIA missions. I assumed that you'd be fine with it cause you'd be allowed to satisfy your bloodlust in a legal way. This means you've practically been given a license to kill."

Alex nodded taking in the information. "So, who are these guys?"

"Well, this is the rest of the team. Team X. You've already met Victor Creed and Wade Wilson." Isa smiled knowingly at Alex when she said Victor's name. "The guys you don't know are Fred Dukes, John Wraith, David North who is more commonly known as Agent Zero, Chris Bradley, and James Howlett." When referring to the last guy, she slipped her arm in his and smiled at him flirtatiously.

Alex was taken aback by this simple gesture and a look of surprise was evident on her face. She cleared her throat. Isa blushed and turned back to Alex. "Hi everyone." Everyone said their hellos.

"Stryker wanted to be here to welcome you but he said he had some things to take care of", said Fred. He smiled and seemed to be like quite a gentlemen. Alex was impressed and smiled at him. His stature made him seem more frightening than he actually was.

She shrugged her shoulders, "that's alright. I guess I'll meet him later."

"The room you woke up in is yours. The security code is 0571 but you can change it later." John said with his head in the fridge.

Alex smiled looking a little guilty. She tapped her fingers on the table in front of her and stared at it as if it was about to sprout wings.

"Wait. How did you get out of that room?" Isa questioned. Alex didn't look up. "Alex?"

"What! That piece of information would have done me a lot of good earlier." She glared at Victor playfully but couldn't hold it. She started laughing and Victor joined her. They finally gained control of themselves and saw the rest of the team had stopped what they were doing and starring at them. James had a small smile on his face.

Alex decided to leave. "Okay. I'm going back to my room. So call me if you need anything." She left and felt the stares on her back.

Wade broke the silence. "I hate to see her go but I love to watch her leave."

* * *

**LOL kay sorry. I had to throw that last line in there. Corny I know. Anyway, I think I've made Victor a little wierd. But don't worry. It's all gonna change.**

**So yay or nay? Review!**


	6. Potential Fucking Disaster

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except my wonderful OC's. X Men belongs to Marvel. Don't sue, review!**

**A/N: My first lemon. YAYA! Don't be mean. I have no idea what actual sex is like... I'm a virgin. But I'm rambling so, enjoy!**

* * *

General POV:

After Alex left, the rest of the team had dispersed going off to their individual activities. They were only there waiting to welcome her. The kitchen was now completely empty except for Isa and James. He stalked over to the fridge, opened it, and produced a beer. He then leaned back on the counter and avoided Isa's gaze. It was a little awkward with all the sexual tension in the air.

Isa couldn't help but cast her eyes over his body. The white wifebeater showed off all of his muscles in his upper body. She unconsciously ran her tongue over her lips while starring at his groin area. James cleared his throat and Isa looked up to meet his eyes. He was smiling funnily. Isa blushed a horrible shade of red.

"Uh sorry. There was something on your uh pants." Isa nearly slapped herself.

He laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm flattered." His chuckle was deep and made Isa feel even warmer than she already was.

She laughed embarrassed and decided to try some idle chit chat. "So, what do you think of Alex?"

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, she's really nice. With all her abilities, I'm sure she'll make a great addition to the team."

He continued on about her and Isa wondered why Alex was the subject of conversation even when she wasn't there. Maybe it was because Alex could leave such an impression of people. Maybe she should act more like Alex.

Isa nodded her head and walked closer to Jimmy. One foot in front of the other. "So, Jimmy", she started in a low provocative voice. "Let's get to know each other a little better, hmm."

James couldn't move a muscle. She was getting closer to him and he hoped to God that she couldn't see the tent he was pitching in his pants. She had changed into one of his shirts when they had arrived. She said the orange jumpsuit was uncomfortable. There was no need for pants since the shirt was big enough and was more like a dress on her.

So, all Jimmy could do was stare at her while she crossed the room seductively. Her legs were tanned and seemed to go on forever. She stopped in front of him and looked p at him through hooded eyes.

"Do you wanna show me your bedroom?"

In response to her question, he put his hand under her shapely ass and lifted her. He set her down on the counter and slammed his lips on hers. She wrapped her legs around him and instantly felt the heat radiating from his body. That wasn't the only thing she could feel. His manhood was poking her thigh.

She blushed and pulled away. He thought the faint pink on her cheeks made her even more adorable and suckled on her neck. His facial hair tickled her and she giggled. Grabbing his chin, he pulled him back up so their faces were levelled again. She kissed him again.

He licked her bottom lip asking permission for entrance. She smiled against his lips and decided to play a bit. She kept her mouth shut even when he licked her again. He became aware of the game she was playing. He swiftly grabbed her ass again and lifted her. He kept their lips connected when he roughly slammed her the fridge.

Isa groaned and opened her mouth without realizing. He seized the opportunity. He tongue searched her mouth while he ran his hands up and down her smooth legs.

"Do your boobs sit high? Do they point up to the sky?" Wade's voice interrupted the lover's passionate kiss.

James growled and set Isa down who was also rather disappointed. He growled again trying to intimidate Wade into going away.

Wade rolled his eyes and sang louder and quite off key. "Do they wrinkle when they're cold?  
Do they turn on every guy?" He started doing a stupid little dance that involved him grabbing his chest and doing the running man on the spot.

If she wasn't so annoyed, she would have laughed. James grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hall and towards his bedroom. She giggled at his desperation.

All the while Wade sang, "Do you wave them at your lover? Do they run and look for cover? Do your boobs sit high?"

They reached his bedroom and slammed the door at that last line. They looked at each other and grinned. Once again, they ran at each other and kissed wildly. He picked her up and threw her on the bed. She laughed while she bounced on impact.

James ripped open the shirt she wore and threw it over his shoulder leaving her in black and red lacy bra and panties. Isa pulled the wifebeater over his head and worked on unbuckling his belt. She huffed with frustration when she couldn't do it.

He chuckled. "Why don't I do this and you go get naked?"

She nodded and got up. Instead of undressing, he stared at her while she licked her lips and looked at him through hooded eyes. She slid the straps down her arms and reached behind to undo the clasp. The brassiere fell to the floor and James stared mesmerized at her curvaceous breasts. Her rosebud nipples hardened under his gaze. She slid her panties down and smiled when James' eyes followed them down her legs.

"Are you gonna take those off?" He looked back into her eyes and he quickly unzipped and pulled off his camo pants. She giggled as she jumped on top of him and kissed him viciously. Then she pushed him down and kneeled down next to his cock. She grinned at the size of it and seeing it already fully erect. He shuddered feeling her hot breath on the head.

Her hand rubbed his shaft while she shyly licked his swollen head. James groaned. She was teasing him.

"Isa. Please." He begged.

She smirked and took him wholly in her mouth. She sucked him slowly. James loved the feel of the warm cavern of Isa's mouth. She grazed her teeth on his shaft. He began to thrust nearly choking Isa. She grabbed his balls and gently squeezed. They tightened and she readied herself for his cum.

He yelled out and came in squirts. White semen shot into her mouth. He finished and opened his eyes to see his juice all over her face. He could think of nothing sexier than seeing a beautiful naked woman covered with his sperm. He made a sound of desire and his cock hardened again. Isa's eyes widened at the sight with excitement.

Isa giggled flirtatiously. "James, take me from behind." Isa positioned herself on all fours and James kneeled behind her. He held his swollen member and moved it up and down Isa's slit. She moaned when he added pressure on her clit.

"Please, Jimmy. Take me." She was already soaking wet. He grabbed her hips and thrusted hard. She screamed. She had never had anyone his size. He moved slowly and waited for her to get used to it. She started moving with him when the pain switched to pleasure.

James picked up the pace and soon they were going fast. She was screaming with delight. Isa pinched her nipples to add to the experience. He slowed down and stayed deep within her. Isa and James came together and she smiled feeling the warmth in her lower abdomen.

They both collapsed on the bed drenched in sweat. They smiled and cuddled in each other's arms. He closed his eyes falling asleep and Isa ran her fingers along his jaw.

A thought crossed her mind and she sat up alarmed. "James! You were wearing a condom, right?"

His eyes snapped open and looked at her with wide eyes.

* * *

**OOH cliffhanger! **

**So, what do ya think? Ya like? The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter goes up! :)**


	7. Vodka, Missions, and Masks

**Disclaimer: Team X and everything from X-men belongs to Marvel. The OC's belong to me. **

**A/N: Isa now has just two powers. She can control electricity and teleport. She can teleport cause electricity is everywhere and whatever. Thanks to Madame Peur for that. **

**RosesfromDemyx and I have decided to be in cahoots. So, our stories are kinda intertwined so after u read this go read that story! **

**Oh yeah and I've decided that I'm gonna give Alex an iPhone. I know this story takes place in the 60's but it's my story so, now it's slightly AU. Any who... enjoy!**

* * *

**General POV: **

Alex hung upside down on her bed with her headphones blasting in her ears. A large bottle of vodka lay empty on the floor beside her. Having found it in her nightstand, she consumed it within a quarter of an hour. She shut her eyes trying to block out her fuzzy view of the dreary room.

Fred Dukes knocked on her door. It fell on impact and he worried that she would be pissed. But she hadn't looked up even when the heavy metal door made a huge sound that Fred was sure the whole house heard.

He heard 'Sherry' by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons blasting from the iPhone in her hands even from where he was standing. All of a sudden, she stumbled up and started dancing on the spot. She sang the lyrics in falsetto like Frankie. He laughed at her appearance. She had parted her hair in two long pigtails on either side of her head and she still wore the orange jumpsuit. She ended the song and Fred clapped his hands loudly. She finally noticed him and pulled off her headphones.

She grinned wildly and giggled. She bowed dramatically. "Freddie! How are you?"

He laughed deeply. Alex noticed how most of the males in the house seemed to be a baritone. "I see you've found my stash of Vodka."

She nodded her head swinging her pigtails around. Fred noted that when she was drunk, she was much more childish. Then 'Walk Like A Man' started playing and she gasped and started dancing again.

"Wait! Wait! Stop. We gotta go." Fred held onto her shoulders to keep her in place. She broke free and began jumping on her bed.

"Where do we gots to go?" She slurred her speech to a point where her words were almost unrecognizable.

He smiled. This Alex was much more fun than the intimidating one he had met a few hours ago. "We have to go meet Stryker and the team in the conference room and since you don't know where that is..." He held out his arm.

"That is so sweet!" She placed her hand over her heart and her eyes watered. A few seconds later, she was happy again and ignored Fred's arm. She jumped onto his back and screamed, "piggyback ride!" Unfortunately, her mouth was right by his ear.

He winced but carried out of the bedroom and through the hall. Fred heard a soft mewing sound in his ear and assumed that Alex had fallen asleep. He held Alex's thighs to make sure she wouldn't fall off and he continued the journey to the conference room.

He groaned when he came to the closed door. Having both of his hands busy he kicked the door lightly. Or he thought it was lightly. The door fell and six pairs of eyes looked up at them.

Sabretooth stood up angrily. "What the hell did you do to her?" Fred could see his nails growing longer and he felt a small extent of fear.

"I didn't do anything. She got drunk and fell asleep on the way here." He placed in an empty seat and she immediately curled into a little ball.

"Why is it that ever since Alex came here two doors have been broken down?" Stryker asked calmly. No one said a word. It was silent except for Alex's mewing. "Alright," he continued. "Where's Logan and Belmont?"

Wade smiled knowingly. "They may be a bit preoccupied."

Stryker was about to question him but Isa and James came running in pausing to stare on the broken door.

"Hehe, sorry we're late. We had to take care of something," James lied. He then looked at Isa and nudged her.

"What? Oh yeah. Well, there was this disturbance down at the ummm...." Isa stuttered horribly.

"You liar. You were fucking!" Alex interrupted. She had awoken to a sight of her best friend and new colleague hand in hand. Though she was still a bit ditzy, she was feeling a lot better after that five minute rest. She turned her attention to Wade who was singing another verse of 'do your boobs hang low?'

Alex laughed airily while James growled yet again. Isa was turning red with embarrassment. The rest of the team grinned except for Victor who seemed a bit irritated.

He tapped his nails on the glass table impatiently. "Can we just get on with this?"

_What crawled up his butt?_ Alex wondered.

Stryker nodded and pressed a button on a remote control. A white screen popped up and slides began to play. The first one was of a man in a suit getting out of a long black limo. "Alright, men."

Alex growled.

Stryker continued, "and women. This is Sgt. Devlin York. He is the Master Sergeant in the SAF."

"SAF," Isa questioned.

"Singapore armed forces. In other words, he is the head of a military base in Singapore. You will need to capture Sgt. York and bring him back here for questioning. You must bring him back unharmed at all costs. The plane leaves at 0800 hours."

That was in an hour so Alex decided to go pack the clothes that had been left for her. But Alex found herself unable to get up without making herself sick.

"A little help?" She reached out her arm to Victor who was the closest to her. He starred at her hand looking disgusted.

"Being on this team means being independent and strong enough to handle yourself. If you can't even get out of a chair, maybe it means something. Maybe you should re-evaluate your choice to stay here. Maybe you don't belong here."

Alex's mouth almost dropped open and she immediately sobered up. Why was he being so mean? He turned and stalked out of the room. She looked at the rest of the team for an explanation but they all looked back with pity plain on their faces. Unable to stand the glances any longer, she got up and walked to her room humbly like a dog with its tail between its legs.

**Victor's POV:**

I reached my room, entered, and leaned back on the closed door. I didn't want to be rude to her but Wade's glances kept making me feel like I was turning soft. I was a monster and no girl could change that.

Sadly, the truth was that she was changing me. Seeing the hurt look on her face and knowing I was the one to make her feel like that made me want to curl up and die. But it was necessary. A hard look crossed onto my face. I made me seem like nothing could get to me. No emotions could seep through this mask.

So, I kept reminding myself who I was. _I am not her friend. I am an animal who dreamed he was a man. But the dream is over and the beast is awake. _Tomorrow, everyone would remember this. And Alex would learn it. Especially Alex.

* * *

**WOOH. Sadness huh? Anyone know where I got Victor's thoughts on himself? Remember the more you review, the happier I get. And the happier I get, the faster I update! :) **


	8. Mission: Failure?

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except my OC`s. Sydney Nichole Mercer belongs to RosesfromDemyx.**

**Author`s Note: After you read this, review, then go read `Rainbows aren`t always THAT fun to slide on`by RosesfromDemyx.**

**

* * *

****General POV: **

The tension in the air was thick. Alex kept sneaking glances at Victor only to be disappointed that he was staring at the wall in front of him. Did he not feel the slightest amount of guilt for the way he treated her? Isa wiggled in her seat beside Alex. They had been on the plane for hours now and her backside was taking turns falling asleep.

She got up to stretch her legs and walked over to the mini fridge. "Hey Lexii? You want anything to eat?" Ever since that little conversation in the conference room, Alex had been stuck in her own head sitting with perfect posture making her seem professional and keeping her emotions bottled in.

Alex nodded her head no. Isa shrugged and got a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream from the freezer. Then she went and sat with James and his brother. He gave her a one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek while Victor seemed to find her company annoying and very bothersome.

_Traitor_. Alex needed someone to cheer her up and Isa didn't seem up to the challenge. She crossed her legs and sat up straighter. Then, Isa seat was filled by Wade. Alex groaned. She wasn't in the mood for his kind of humour. But she had to admit, he did look rather dashing. He wore blue jeans and a dark blue shirt unbuttoned at the top. He didn't have his usual katana swords strapped to is back though.

Wade smiled and slung his arm around the back of the couch around her shoulders. She turned her head in the opposite direction trying to give him a hint. Wade squeezed her but she continued to look away. It didn't faze him and he held her jaw and forcefully made her look at him. He looked very serious and it made Alex worry that something may be wrong. He squished her cheeks making her pucker her lips like a goldfish.

Then, he starred into her eyes and said, "Did you fart cause you blew me away."

Alex burst out laughing. Knowing how ridiculous she looked and that stupid line were just too much. They both laughed hysterically. Eventually she got a hold of herself and wiped the tears from her eyes.

She hugged him and Wade wrapped his arms around her soothingly. "Thank you," she said appreciatively. He smiled and they both lay down with her head on his chest. She found that his heartbeat made her feel very calm. They stayed in that comfortable position blissfully unaware of a pair of jealous eyes overlooking the whole thing.

A few hours later, the two new found friends were eating out of a tub of super kid ice cream while sharing funny stories.

Alex was telling him her story about an embarrassing moment on the bus. "So, me and a few friends were taking the bus home and we started talking about our first periods for some reason. I had no idea how to use tampons so, me and friend would take it outta the applicator and just stuff it up there. And I hadn't noticed this guy sitting near us heard the whole thing. He just burst out laughing and his exact words were 'dude, that's messed!'"

Alex wondered where that friend was now. Sydney Nichole Mercer was a wonderful person. She had been picked on at school a lot and like Alex for being the only person who didn't care about her body. She had always been pretty thin and tall for her age.

Anyway, Fred, John Wraith, and Chris Bradley erupted into laughter who were listening in as did Wade underneath her. She joined in seconds later. "No way! I don't believe you!"

"No jokes, guy. I swear on my mother's grave!"

They continued laughing in that frenzied manner until Zero threw a croissant at them. Being an expert marksman, the croissant hit Wade's forehead then bounced unto the floor. Wade yelled out, "hey!" He paused and thought for a moment. "Your mama's so stupid that when she was filling a job application, it said 'sex' and she wrote Monday, Wednesday, and sometimes Friday."

Zero rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning is guns. Laughter continued and Stryker had to come in. "Alright people stop. You're going to bring down the plane."

Alex snorted. "Whatever. How long till we land anyway, boss?"

"Actually we're landing in five."

Five minutes later, Team X walked off the plane and onto the island of Singapore. It was luxurious with coconut trees swaying in the slight breeze and gorgeous sandy beaches. But, the first thing noticed by the team was the enticing smell of plumeria.

"Well, this is gorgeous, isn't it?" Isa commented happily.

Zero snorted. "Yeah. It's especially beautiful after that God awful nineteen hour flight." It was plain to see why nobody seemed to get along with either Zero or Victor. Both were too self righteous to let anybody close. Though, Victor had James so that was a step closer.

Although Alex was very excited, she masked it well and didn't want to seem too immature for the team. Victor's words had hit her hard. But this was the first time Alex had travelled anywhere outside New York.

The sightseeing was cut short when a black car with tinted windows stopped in front of them. Stryker explained that that would be the car that would take them to the hotel. They all got in and found that it was actually quite roomy and could fit all of them. Even if most of them were huge muscled men.

"Alright Team. You have an hour to get rested at the hotel. Then, we meet for a debriefing." Stryker explained.

Alex was very happy when the car stopped at the Island Resort Hotel. She quickly got out of the car, snatched the key card from Stryker, and ran to the elevator. She couldn't wait to take a relaxing bath and hopefully she'd have enough time to venture out on the beach.

The room was breath taking and had a wonderful view overlooking the ocean. She took a moment to inhale the scent and then headed off to the bathroom. It was pearly white and she immediately felt at home. Alex let the water run at a warm temperature and peeled off her clothes. They were not the right clothes for Singapore's tropical weather. She grabbed a white towel off the rack and wrapped it around herself while water for the tub to fill.

She grabbed her toiletries from her suitcase including some bubble bath. She smiled. It was in her scent; berry tea and orange flower. She put in a few drops and stepped in. Opposite to what she wanted, all her troubles seemed to rise to the surface.

_Why was Victor being so rude to me? When we first met, he was very nice. What did I do wrong? What did I do to make him hate me? I was just about to admit that I had feelings for him. Wait. Where did that come from?_ She covered her face with her washcloth and tried to rid her mind of these distressing thoughts.

"Whatcha doing?"

Alex sat up quickly. Water splashed over the sides of the tub and Alex desperately tried to cover herself with the bubbles. "Wade! What the hell are you doing in here?"

He sniggered. "Well, you ran off so quickly that you didn't get to hear that we're roomies! Yay!"

Alex laughed breathlessly. "Yay?"

"Yeah you were supposed to be with Isa but she wanted to be with the doggie... so can I join ya?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Alex breathed in trying to find the best way to say no but he interrupted. "No, you got me wrong. I mean we wear bathing suits and have a nice relaxing bath. It's kinda what I was planning to do anyway. I'm usually with Creed so I didn't think I'd have to fight over it."

She visibly saddened when she heard Victor's name and Wade felt a little bad for mentioning him. "So, um how bout that bath?"

She nodded. "Kay, but could you close your eyes while I get out?"

"It isn't anything I haven't seen before."

Alex splashed water at him. He yelped and turned around. She got out and wrapped a towel around herself. She took out a black bikini with a green cat over the left breast and matching black bottoms.

When she got back, Wade was already in the tub. "Is that a tattoo I see?"

She nodded. She had a black paw print on her right shoulder blade.

"Mmm girl, you look good."

She smiled her thanks and got into the giant tub. Wade wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back onto him. "Ok. So what's the matter?"

**Victor's POV:**

I lay down on the bed. I was stuck in a room by himself. Not that I minded but I'm usually with my brother. And that annoying girl, Isa. She wouldn't even be on the team if it weren't for Alex. Stryker really wanted Alex for some reason but he knew that she wouldn't join without Isa.

What was that public display of affection between Alex and Wade? That idiot was way too close to her and it ate at me deep inside.

I fell asleep while thinking about my internal conflict. When I awoke, my alarm clock told me that I had five minutes before I had to meet the rest of the team. Sighing, I walked to my balcony to enjoy the view of the beach. Though I would never admit it, I did think Singapore was stunning though nothing could compare to the beauty Alex radiated.

I groaned. I had to get her out of my head. I was about to go back into my room but decided to inhale the scent of the island. I stopped when I smelt something different yet something that lightened my spirits. It was berry tea and orange flower. Alex was somewhere near me. I looked around frantically looking for the source.

My happiness was brutally stomped out when out of the corner of my eye, I saw her on the beach. But she wasn't alone. That idiot Wilson was with here with his arm around her like on the plane. I went back into my room just a little more pissed than I was when I came out.

**General POV:**

Wade had made Alex feel a lot better. First the relaxing bath, then the peaceful walk on the beach. Wade was turning into her best friend. Without him, Alex would really be resenting Logan for stealing her best friend away.

It seemed like hours had passed. That was when Wade realized they were more than a little late. "Shit! Alex, we gotta go!"

They ran as fast as they could to their destination but were stopped by Chris Bradley. "Hey. Where were you two? Stryker's pissed."

Alex was about to explain but Wade stopped her. "It doesn't matter. Where are you going now?"

"Well, the sergeant's at a branch in some sorta underground mission. Not many people know about it and Stryker wants this to go unnoticed for as long as possible. He hasn't even told us the reason for this mission." He continued explaining as they got into the town car and drove to the location. "Stryker just said to remember the objective. You've gotta get York to come with us willingly as not to draw suspicion. Alex, you and Isa have to manage that part while the rest of us buy you as much time as needed."

Alex was disappointed that she wouldn't be doing anything fun but shoved the feeling away. Bradley took out a layout of the building. He pointed out the main room where York would be overlooking some kind of experiment.

The car stopped at a point at a distance from the location. They all got out anxiously. The rest of the team was already there. Alex and Victor's eyes met briefly but she shyly looked away as soon as it happened. He just narrowed is eyes angrily and handed her and Wade security passes.

Wade and Chris left her side and Isa joined her. "Where were you? You missed the meeting," she whispered.

"Nothing. Wade and I were hanging out and we lost track of the time."

Zero shushed them and they ran through the dark forest. The forest surrounded the location as if to block it off from civilians.

After several minutes of running through darkness, they came to a stop in front of a large building enclosed by a large fence. Sabretooth skillfully jumped over it when no one was looking and scaled up the building to the roof.

Alex looked around questioningly. Isa answered her unspoken question. "Look out." Alex nodded.

"But, you'd know that if you had come to the meeting." Alex hadn't noticed Stryker's presence until then. "Alex, I'd like to have a word." He gestured to the side. "The rest of you go ahead as planned."

The team swiped their cards allowing them access. Stryker pulled Alex to a secluded spot by her elbow. He lectured her but Alex was just too excited to listen. This would be her first mission. She knew she could do it and she would show Creed that she belonged. She picked up a few words like 'meetings', 'important', 'listen', 'team', and 'injured'. She nodded her head to make it seem like she was listening and followed Stryker. They showed their I.D.s to the guard and he opened the gate letting them in. Then, they swiped their cards to let them into the building.

Victor looked down at Alex and watched her walk. She carried herself with an air of confidence but he could see through that. She must be at least a little nervous. After what he had said to her, she must have been anxious to prove herself.

Stryker had left in a different direction and left Isa and herself to fend for themselves. Alex had memorized the map that Bradley had shown her and had no trouble leading Isa to the experiment room. York would be supervising some experiment.

Several minutes and several corridors later, the two girls were hiding behind a corner overlooking the room guarded by two big burley men.

"Now what?"

Alex shrugged. Alex doubted that their passes would grant them access this time. "Choose; flirty or intimidating."

Isa smiled but didn't say anything. She walked seductively over to the men who turned to look at her longingly.

"Hey boys." They nodded. The boys may not have even been able to talk. "My friend and I..." She motioned for Alex to come out of hiding.

She did walking the way Isa did and stood next to her.

"Anyway, we're supposed to be in there, we have a crucial part in the experiment but silly me, I forgot our passes in our hotel room."

The men looked at each other and they didn't look convinced. "I'm sorry but only authorized personnel are allowed in this room."

Isa looked defeated and taken aback that they had just been rejected. Alex decided it was time to step in.

"Look, guys. Like she said, we forgot our passes at our luxury resort hotel. If you let us in here, we promise to bring you back there to show you that we weren't lying." Alex bit her lip desirably.

They looked a little frazzled or maybe just turned on. They looked at each other as if having a silent conversation. "What did you say your names were again?"

Isa cleared her throat and quickly scanned her mind for some names. "We're Vicky and Christina ehh...Barcelona?" It sounded more like a question.

Alex wanted to smack her but she found it too funny. "Isn't that a movie?" she asked between giggles.

The men appeared to be less than amused. They had taken their guns out and pointed them at the females.

"Screw flirty. Intimidating works!" Alex grabbed the guy closest to her and smashed his head into the wall. He got up dizzily and swiped at Alex. His aim was way off and Alex used this to her advantage. She grabbed his arm and bent it backwards over her knee. He howled in pain.

"Alex stop! We'll be heard." Isa hushed her. She was already standing over her victim. She fried his brains... literally.

The feline shrugged and snapped his neck easily. "That's probably the most action we'll get all day."

Isa dragged her victim into an empty room. "I'm not so sure. I gotta date with Wolvie."

Alex grimaced and mirrored her actions. "What are we doing?" They were both standing in the room and it was filled with all sorts of medical supplies.

"We leave em here." She noticed Alex scoff. "What? You gotta better idea?"

They both left the guys there and walked back into the hall and into the room for the experiment. Their jaws dropped at the sight in front of them. There were heavily armed men all around the room but all their attention seemed to be focused on a girl in the middle. She had dark brown hair similar to Alex's and big green eyes. She was tall and curvy in all the right places. Alex guessed her to be about seventeen. It was easy to imagine the entourage of men that must've always followed her. But her green eyes hit something in Alex. It was a sort of memory but Alex couldn't place where she had seen them before.

Alex guessed that this familiar girl was the experiment. She was attached to tubes which were attached to machines that monitored things like her pulse. The girl's eyes were filled with sadness and seemed to pleading for somebody to grant her mercy. Isa and Alex knew that this experiment must be totally against her will.

Alex noticed York standing with a few people dressed as doctors. She got Isa's attention and nodded at him. Isa realized Alex wanted her to get York while Alex saved the girl.

Isa shook her head frantically. She whispered, "Alex, no! This isn't part of the plan. We must get York... willingly. Forget the girl!"

But Alex couldn't. She felt compelled to help her. "I don't care. Just grab York and teleport outta here. I'll get her out. You go first."

Isa eyes filled with fear at what Stryker's punishment would be. But Isa nodded and teleported into the glass booth protecting her mark. Alex watched while she grabbed his arm. He yelped but was cut short when Isa teleported again. They were both going and absence didn't go unnoticed. The doctors around him yelled for security.

It was her turn. Alex ran as fast as she could to the girl. Her eyes seemed to brighten when she saw Alex and she yanked herself away from the tubes. The machines showed a flatline of what was supposed to be her pulse.

Her voice was airy and weak. "I can't walk. They've drugged me. I can't move my limbs at all."

Alex nodded and slung her over her shoulders gently. The people noticed their experiment was being kidnapped. Alex ran quickly and leapt into the air. When she landed, she was a black panther with magnificent black slits for eyes. She ran swiftly dodging bullets. Alex knew the way out and ran with all speed.

She could see the exit now. It seemed to be glowing, like the light that led to heaven. She smiled knowing danger was gone. But she was wrong and she realized it when she felt a bullet piercing her ankle.

The panther whined crying pain. More bullets pierced her skin. The green eyed girl fell off of Alex who was turning back human. She was sprawled over the floor bleeding profusely. The girl watched with horror while a man, obviously a guard stood over and pointed a gun to Alex's head.

Alex's black eyes seemed to dim at the thought of being defeated. But it was the truth. She had gone against direct orders and was about to be killed. '_Victor was right; I don't belong'_, was her last thought before she saw black.

Green eyed girl managed to get her left arm to move. Tears fell from her eyes while she shook Alex weakly. A crack sounded from behind her. She screamed and turned around to see the guard sputter out blood and collapse to the floor. In his stead, was a man with long nails? He had a devasting look in his eyes while he looked at Alex's broken body.

A man ran from around the corner. He was black and looked like a cowboy. The thought almost made her smile. If it weren't for blood covered Alex in the corner of her eye.

He smiled at her softly. "what's your name, miss?" He had a small accent and seemed nice enough.

"Sydney. Sydney Nichole Mercer", she stammered out before she succumbed to darkness.

* * *

**Wow longest I`ve ever writen. Tell me what ya think.**


	9. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

* * *

**General POV: **

It had been three days and the team grew restless. They were back in New York and well but Alex was still unconscious. Stryker said not to worry but they all knew he didn't care if she lived or died. She had gone against direct orders which made Stryker reconsider her position on the team.

Victor followed Stryker around the house looking for a follow up on Alex's condition.

"I already told you, Creed. She'll be fine, unfortunately," he added under his breath though Victor heard it. He growled but Stryker continued. "Part of her ability is slowed aging and a speeded healing factor. She heals faster but a scar will remain."

"Then would you please explain to me why it is taking her three days to heal from a broken ankle and just a few bullets. They didnt hit anything major."

Stryker stopped in his steps and turned around to face him. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Victor, if I didn't know better, I would say you seem very concerned for Alex." Victor narrowed his eyes but stayed silent. "Are you, Victor?"

"Of course not. Like I said before, she does not belong here. She is a women and isn't capable of fighting alongside the rest of us." Then, he stalked off and left Stryker standing there with a knowing look on his face.

Victor kept walking without looking back. He walked down a hallway passing his brother's bedroom. Loud noises sounded from the room but Victor kept walking being fully aware of what was going on in there. He kept going down a spiral staircase and stopped in front of a door on his left. He breathed slowly before entering cautiously.

Alex lay there with a breathing mask over her face and tubes connecting her to machines monitoring her condition. Victor stole a chair from the desk and sat on it by her bedside. He touched her hand. It was ice cold. If it weren't for the machines, he would've thought that she had died.

"I'm sorry", he whispered before laying his head down on her hand. Seconds later, he was dead to the world.

**Alex's POV:**

I awoke in a similar fashion of that day when I first met the team. Blurry vision, throbbing head? Both very good pieces of evidence that I had passed out. I realized I was no longer in my beautiful hotel room in Singapore. I was now in my stuffy metal room back in Alkali base. I rubbed my eyes trying to remember what had happened. I remembered the plan, the experiment, and green eyed girl. I groaned. I couldn't believe that I had passed out again. I was so fixated on proving myself but I failed anyway.

I finally felt well enough to try standing up so I swung my legs over the side of the bed. My leg hit something cushy and it made a sound of distress. Then, I realized that something was someone. My face took on a look of fury when I realized it was Creed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked venomously and stood up. He followed suit looking guilty but it had gone unnoticed by me. "Are you here to remind me yet again that I shouldn't be here? Are you gonna laugh at me for fainting again?"

I continued rambling on until I looked up meeting his sad grey eyes. They mesmerized me and I fell silent. He reached out his hand and moved a stray piece of hair away from my face. Where did he get off? First, he treats me like dirt, then like I'm a fragile piece of glass. I got the sudden urge to hit him then. And I did so. My fist hit his nose and he stumbled backwards. I knew by then that my eyes were slits and I was beyond pissed.

I jumped onto my bed and positioned myself ready to pounce. As I did so, his eyes widened obviously not expecting this reaction. I scratched at anything I could reach. I clawed at his arms but desperately tried to gauge his eyes out.

"Alex! Stop!" A voice I did not recognized cried out. The next thing I knew, I was floating up in the air flailing my arms and legs about trying to get back on the ground to my prey. Victor was looking up at me while his wounds healed before my eyes and green eyed girl had her hand held out as if controlling my movements. I realized then that she was.

"Whoever the fuck you are, you better put me down or I swear to God you won't live to see your next birthday!" I swore in a frosty tone.

Green eyed girl huffed but didn't let the words get to her heart. She waved her hand and I fell. The only consolation was that I fell on Creed. I literally knocked the wind out of him. I stumbled up purposely kneading my knees and elbows into his sensitive areas. He grunted in pain and just pushed me off of him. I got up ready to pounce yet again but was stopped by that airy, gentle, taunting voice.

"Now now, Alex play nice. I don't want to have to turn off your gravity control again." She wagged her finger from side to side. I was tempting to bite it off.

"Who the hell are you?"

She looked shocked. "Alex, you don't remember me?" I squinted my eyes at her and shook my head. "Ok then. I'm Sydney. Sydney Nichole Mercer." She stuck her arm out at me. I looked at it critically but didn't accept it and her smile faded. "Wow. Just like old times huh? You'll never change. I didn't know you were a mutant."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked while laying down on the bed.

"Remember? You said you'd never forget. We were best friends." She looked hurt and like before, I felt the need to make her feel better.

My eyes softened and I apologized, "I'm sorry but I honestly don't..." I stopped. Her eyes seemed to hit something in me. It jogged my memory. "Sydney?" I wasn't sure if it was sure. She looked different, grown up. But then again, it had been years.

I lifted up my shirt to show a scar above my navel. In return, she lifted her left hand showing a scar around her thumb.

"Portal potty!" We yelled at the same time.

"Alex!"

"Sydney!" We ran at each other and hugged. It had been way too long.

"Portal potty?" We turned towards the voice. I had forgotten Victor was here. Also, I was a little surprised he would after what I did to him. Blood drops were scatter across his shirt and four strips had been ripped from it by my claws.

I glared at him so Sydney answered giggling slightly. "When we were ten, Alex and I were so into chemistry and we made this bomb and blew up an outhouse."

I laughed at the memory. She continued, "Anyway, the thing blew up. Shit was everywhere. Alex got stabbed by a piece of metal and I almost lost a thumb. My parents blamed Alex for the whole thing and forbade me to ever see her again. So, I was forced to move."

By the end of the story, I was saddened and the story was now a tragic one. "Anyway Sydney, it was great to see you again. We should hang out later."

She smiled big and jumped up and down on the spot. "Yeah! But it'll have to be after all the tests."

"What tests?" I asked confused. She clamped her hands over her mouth as if she had said something she shouldn't have. She ran out of the room.

I turned to Victor. "What tests?"

He studied me warily before answering. "Stryker didn't want to tell you and don't be upset."

I sat up straighter. He looked nervous as I moved closer to him. "Stryker's doing some tests on Sydney. York said that they were testing Sydney because of her abilities. So, Stryker's testing to see the full depth of her powers."

**General POV:**

Sydney came running into the 'living room' just as a loud "What!" sounded out. Wade, Fred, and James looked up from their video game. John Wraith looked up from his game of solitaire. "Ya think she's up yet?" He smirked. Sydney blushed seeing his gaze resting on her.

Back in the infirmary, Victor's arms were wrapped around Alex trying to stop her from killing Stryker. She wiggled in his grasp and finally was able to elbow his stomach. He grunted and gasped for breath. Alex ran up the stairs and down the hall. She back up into the living room.

"Hey! Where's Stryker?"

Everyone shrugged and avoided her gaze. Victor came running in after her and breathed heavily. "Alex, let's talk out in the hall."

Alex shook her head and crossed her arms. Victor growled and pulled her out of the room. "Listen to me. Stryker's not in New York. He went somewhere. Not sure where though. But you can talk to him when you get back. He wants to yell at you for the mission anyway."

Alex rolled her eyes and walked back towards the other room. Victor held onto the back of her shirt and pulled. But he pulled too hard and Alex fell backwards knocking him over. She was lying on him and started laughing. She buried his head in his chest. Victor couldn't help but join in the laughter.

She rolled over so that she was on her back and Victor stood up clutching the wall for support seeing as he couldn't control his laughter. Still chuckling, he offered his hand to her. She took it and laughed. Again, he pulled to hard. Victor fell back onto the wall with Alex leaning on him.

Alex looked up into his eyes and suddenly, it wasn't so funny. His smile faded too and he was serious. Alex kept looking from his eyes to his lips moving closer. It was as if she wasn't controlling herself anymore and closed her eyes. Victor did the same. He felt her soft lips on his and at first did nothing. After getting over the initial shock, he moved his lips with hers. He placed a hand on her hip and tangled the other in her long brown hair. Alex laid her hands on his chest and smiled into the kiss.

Victor was so wrapped into the kiss, he almost didn't hear footsteps coming towards them. But he did and pushed Alex. She hit the other wall hard and gasped just as Zero came around the corner. He ignored their dishevelled look and kept walking. Alex looked hurt and her eyes watered a little before she went back into the living room with the rest of the team.

Victor groaned. He did it again. He was going to apologize to Alex for what he said and now he would have to apologize for a whole different reason. He wondered why he pulled away anyway. Would it be so bad if someone saw them together? Isa and Logan were in a relationship and everyone knew it. Victor hit his head against the wall several times before going into the living room.

_Here goes nothing. _He sighed.

* * *

**A/N: You like? Should I write my chapters with this format. Idk if I like the whole centered thing. Let me know! Tell me what you lile, what you dont like, whatever. Don't sue, review!**


	10. Kickoff

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!**

* * *

Alex walked back into the living room. Nobody acknowledged her presence. They were into their own things and she was fine with that. At the moment, all she wanted to do was think without being bothered.

She was thoroughly confused with Victor's behaviour. _He must be bipolar or something. First, he's nice. Then, he's rude. Next, he kisses me and pushes me away._ She rubbed her eyes and groaned as Victor entered the room looking apologetic. She scoffed. There was no way she would be talking to him at the moment. Huffing, Alex stood up and moved to the opposite end of the room. She realized how stupid that effort was as he could easily cross a greater distance. Alex exhaled happily when Victor was stopped by his brother.

Isa walked into the room. Alex was instantly concerning when she saw her red rimmed eyes. Alex stood up and Isa ran into her arms seeking comfort in a hug. Isa sobbed into her friend's shirt and Alex awkwardly patted her back. Isa sniffled loudly earning herself the attention of each individual in the room. Alex glared at everyone and guided Isa out the door. She took Isa to her room and sat down on the bed without breaking the hug.

Eventually the tears subsided to a point where Isa could speak coherently. "Alex, I'm in trouble." Alex gestured for her to continue and she did. "I think I'm pregnant." Isa then fell back on the bed while fresh tears slide down her face.

Alex couldn't bring herself to say anything and she doubted anything she did say would help the matter much. Isa continued though the crying was breaking up her speech. "Stryker is going to want to kill it. What am I going to do? And I'm so sorry I did this to you Alex."

Alex raised her eyebrows questionably. Isa explained, "this is a great opportunity for you. You get to fill your bloodlust and it's legal. Not to mention you get paid. After this, Stryker's gonna kick us off for sure." Again, Isa broke down in sobs.

Her friend gulped and talked slowly. "Are you going to keep it?"

Isa shrugged weakly and continued weeping. Alex stayed until Isa fell asleep and gently placed her underneath her covers. She placed a gentle kiss on Isa's forehead and left quietly.

She walked back to the living room in a sort of trancelike state. She curled into the fetal position of the couch and watched Chris and Fred play Super Mario Bros on the Nintendo. The sounds and moments started to bug her so she closed her eyes to rid herself of the splitting headache. Not a minute later, she was dreaming of a different land.

Alex awoke to a nervous Sydney shaking her arm. She was biting her lip anxiously but smiled big when she saw Alex's eyes flutter open. Alex stretched her arms and legs. The room was unoccupied except for the two and all that was seen through the windows was darkness.

"Alex, sorry to wake you but Stryker wants to see you." Alex nodded. She probably was going to get another lecture but Alex also needed to talk to him about Sydney's tests. She shrugged off the blanket somebody had placed on her. It smelt like Victor so she assumed it was him. He had to be bipolar.

She was still half asleep so she followed Sydney in a daze. The floor turned cold beneath her bare feet when they entered another room made of metal yet again. The room was buzzing with people who were dressed as doctors. They seemed to be preparing for Syd's test. A chair was placed in the middle of the room. On the table next to it, there was an assortment of utensils such as needles and other sharp things.

Sydney smiled sadly and sat in the chair. The doctors around didn't say a word to her but jabbed needles into her arms hooking her into machines. Alex was outraged. This would not happen as long as she had something to say about it. She stalked over to the chair and began to pull a needle out of Sydney. An arm reached out and stopped her. Growling, she looked up to meet Stryker's eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." His calm voice only aggravated her more.

"Well, it's a good thing you aren't me, huh?" She snatched her arm back. "What the hell are you doing to Sydney?"

Stryker turned back to his subject and double checked all the needles. "These tests are necessary. Without them, we wouldn't know the full extent of her power. She could be a danger to all of us."

"She controls gravity. How the hell could that hurt us?"

He walked around checking notes and Alex followed him. "She could turn off gravity control. Gravity holds oxygen to the Earth. Without oxygen, we die. It's simple enough, don't you think?"

Alex resisted the urge to claw his eyes out. "I'm not an idiot! Sydney would never do anything to hurt anyone. She is the kindest person. Yeah, she likes to shitfaced and party a lot but that's not a danger to anyone but herself."

He looked down at her and Alex cursed her small stature. He face was passive but his eyes were laughing. "It's good to see you care." He pulled her to the side and nodded at one of the doctors. "all systems go."

Sydney screamed and wriggles in the seat. Alex made a move to help her but was stopped by Stryker. She pushed and struggled but he smacked her against the wall. He held up a needle. "This serum was collected from another mutant. It stabilizes people into a very cooperative state."

She looked back and forth between the needle and Stryker astounded. "That's brain control." He nodded. Sydney screamed again and Alex closed her eyes trying to block it out. "You're more dangerous than Sydney could ever be."

Stryker blinked and stepped back. "Well, knowledge is power. I want to know as much as I can about mutants so that I'll be able to protect America when one of you decides to do something stupid. But, it's all thanks to you that we got Sydney. York wanted her because he thought it would be particularly useful if he could harness her ability to his advantage. He wouldn't have succeeded because he doesn't have the knowledge that I spent years retrieving. So, I thank you for handing me the next piece of the puzzle."

Alex stayed silent. It was true. Sydney would have been fine after the SAF released her. But Alex sent her straight to Stryker. She blinked back tears that were threatening to form and cursed herself for her stupidity. Stryker moved over to the doctors and overlooked the experiment. He turned some knobs and flipped some switches while Alex stared.

He finally said something but didn't look at her. But his words turned her cold. "You can leave the team. We don't need you here and your actions on your first mission have assured us that this is not the place for you."

She continued to stare while his words sunk in. She was being kicked off. "Sir?" He turned. "Are you kicking me off?"

He nodded. "That's right. You have an hour to leave the premises."

Alex took one last look at Sydney and left the room.

* * *

**A/N: what's gonna happen now? Tell me what you think!**


	11. Promises

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing!**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

Every step seemed important now. It was as if I was in slow motion which only gave me more time to think of what to do. I would never admit it to anyone but I was beginning to love being on the team and I didn't want to leave. What would I do about Isa? She would want to stay with her baby's father and I didn't want to take her away from her first love. It would break my heart as much as hers. Maybe Isa would want me to be the baby's godmother. I felt a smile crawl onto my face but then drop immediately. What kind of godmother would I be if I could never be around the baby. Stryker wouldn't let me stay.

Stryker; he was a poor excuse for a human being. He would probably want to keep the baby for testing like he was doing with Sydney. That would never happen as long as I was around to stop him. I had seen Sydney's eyes fill will pain and agony when they started the experiment. It would never happen to the baby. I had to find some way to stay on the team. I would promise anything to Stryker to stay. Team X was like family now. I couldn't leave Isa or Wade... or Victor. I didn't want to admit that but it was true. If I left, I would miss Victor terribly.

Shaking my head to try to rid myself of another migraine, I sped up my pace. I needed to talk to Isa. She could help. I knew she could. All of a sudden, the hallway seemed to become narrower and the walls seem to close around me. Fear filled my heart while I ran. What was happening? Tears formed in my eyes and I struggled to breathe. I clutched my throat and fell on my knees. It felt as though I was drowning.

Using as much energy as I could, I tried to scream but it came out as a loud choking sound. My hearing became muffled but before it became completely silent, I heard heavy footsteps on the rhodium flooring rushing towards me. The pain subsided a little when Victor's face came into view. The worry on his face made me smile. It was sweet that he cared. I reached out and touched his face. His facial hair was rough against my palm. Why wasn't he this sweet all the time? I smiled up at him. He opened his mouth and screamed for someone though I couldn't hear a word.

Then I got a familiar urge like I had gotten in the hall before. I wanted to kiss him. No, I needed to kiss him. The pain was so harsh and I thought I would die. Maybe I would. If I was going to die in the next moment, I would want my last memory to be of his lips and mine. I smiled through the pain and managed to wrap an arm around his neck. I pulled him down and kissed him. It was a soft peck and lasted about a second before the pain became completely unbearable.

**Isa's POV:**

I was dreaming of a life without troubles. It was me, Logan and a beautiful baby girl. We were a loving family. Alex and her friend Sydney would come over for dinner and there would be no talk of Stryker or his stupid missions. I was sure there was a smile on my face and if anyone were to come in they'd see me lying fast asleep with a big grin on my face.

I groaned as I was being shaken from my dream but woke up to another. I was looking up into his face. I smiled bigger. He smiled too. I reached up and pulled him down to my level. His kiss was soft but passionate. I ran my fingernails over his back earning myself a deep groan. He pulled away though and tried to get me into a more serious tone.

"Izzy", he moaned. I had pulled his gray T-shirt up and ran my lips gently over his nipple. My touch was light over his skin. I imagined it would feel like feathers. He pushed me down and held my face so I had no choice but to stare into his eyes. "Isabelle." I immediately stopped fooling around. He never called me by my full name. It had to be serious. "It's Alex."

I pushed him back and sat up. Cold chills were running up and down my spine. Instead of trying to talk to me, Jimmy grabbed my arms and led me downstairs to the infirmary. I felt as if my heart had stopped. Alex was lying on the bed with a mask covering her face. Her skin was deathly pale. She seemed very weak and in what she was wearing, she seemed skinnier than ever before. Alex must have been covering her rapid weight loss well.

I gasped and tears sprang free from my eyes. I buried my head in Jimmy's chest and his arms encircled me. His mucky scent didn't sooth me like it usually did. Instead, it made me more upset. If I hadn't been with Jimmy so much I might have been aware of Alex sickness.

Stryker came into the room calmly and it angered me even more. "Now that everyone's here, I'd like to share some news."

I hadn't noticed that the room was filled with the people I now called family. Everyone except Creed but I disregarded it. I wouldn't expect him to care. No one was crying except me and Sydney. But I hadn't expected any of the men to. Besides, the only guy that Alex had gotten close with was Wade, as far as I knew.

"We've performed a few tests and we've found out that Alex has cancer." The room was silent. You could've heard a pin drop. "Lung cancer to be exact. She had a painful episode in the hall due to a panic attack. It was quite unfortunate that she had to have one. Her lungs filled with fluid making it difficult to breathe. If she didn't have the cancer, it would have been a normal panic attack that would have subsided soon enough. She just has a few months. We're still doing some tests to figure out why her healing factor didn't heal the cancer."

Sydney sniffled and ran from the room. I ran after her. I didn't realize how fast this girl was. But I had finally caught up to her. She was sitting on her bed with her arms around her legs. The door was open and I knocked. She looked up so I could see her tear stained face. I couldn't think of anything comforting to say and I wasn't sure if I could trust my voice to form words. I joined her on the bed and thought for a moment before wrapping my arms around her and evoking her in a hug. She sobbed and laid her head on my shoulder. I rubbed her back in circular motions and laid my head on top of hers. A few tears slipped off my face and onto hers.

**Victor's POV:**

I sat out on the roof. I knew Stryker hated it when I did that because he thought it would alert someone; bring attention to the building. But at the moment, I didn't give a damn what Stryker thought. She was dying and there was nothing anyone could do. I held my head in my hands and sighed. I hadn't known her long. Just a few weeks. Was it possible that I loved her? When she was gone, I would miss her quirky habits and her funny moments.

_I was sitting on the counter drinking a glass of milk after a particularly tiring mission. _

"_Hey." She sounded tired. I had no idea what she was doing up this early anyway. The clock on the wall read 6:07 am. _

_I glared at her practically demanding that she leave the room. I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to entertain a girl in her late teens. She looked at me. If she noticed my expression, she didn't let on. She grabbed some Reese Puffs Cereal from the cupboard and a bowl. She sat down near me and poured the chocolate cereal. She reached for the carton of milk beside me. I grabbed before she could take it though. It was mine. In the whole house, I was the only one who used the milk. _

"_Seriously?" She sounded agitated but I wouldn't give in to her. _

_I cocked an eyebrow at her and poured myself another glass. _

"_Are you actually not gonna let me have milk?" I shook my head and she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked beautiful in that position. She had messy brown bed head but a playful smile graced her features. She wore a tight white tank top and short boy shorts. As far as I was concerned, she was gorgeous but she would never know how I felt. _

_She walked up to me sexily and placed each hand on my thighs. I managed not to laugh. I knew what she was playing at. I had watched her for weeks at the juvenile hall. I watched her do the same act over men to get what she wanted. Whether it was a guard, or the lunch guy, anything. She could get anything she wanted. _

_I decided to play along with her. She closed her eyes and reached up and me with her lips puckered. I watched her hand move closer and closer to the milk carton. Just as she was about to grab it, I picked her up quickly causing her to gasp. I placed her on the counter and she looked at me with wide eyes. _

_I made for the door but then turned around and placed the milk in her hands. She smiled her thanks and I left. _

I decided everyone would've left Alex to rest by now, so I headed down to see her. I didn't want anyone to know about the way I felt. I didn't know why but I wanted this to be quiet.

She looked just as sick as she did when I found her in the hall. But she smiled when she kissed me. If us being together would make her happy then I would spend every day at her bedside. I grabbed a chair and sat beside her. I wanted so much to her eyes open and shine with happiness like they did when we kissed. I grasped her hand and drew circles on the back of it.

Looking around, I noticed the room was empty. As long as she was alive, she would live happily. She wouldn't have to work on missions but she would have whatever her heart desired. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N: I've tried my hardest with this chapter. Lately, I been having some trouble with my pacing. I'm hoping to get back on track with this chapter. Somebody told me that I've been kinda cold with the whole Alex/Victor pairing. Thanks for that! I'll try my hardest to do better.**

**Now go read 'Rainbow aren't always THAT fun to slide on' by RosesfromDemyx! **


	12. Death's Sweet Embrace

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

When Alex awoke, she felt drained. Like all the energy had left her body. She slowly propped herself up onto her pillow. Taking in the surroundings, she knew she was in the infirmary again. She really didn't know why she always ended up there. Regardless of the fact that she had just woken up from a sleep, she couldn't find the will to stand.

The door to the infirmary creaked open and Alex looked up to see Victor standing in the doorway looking nervous. She blushed remembering her last action before she blanked out. Victor could smell the sudden rush of blood and looked up concerned. She was looking down pretending to be fascinated by the dull white bedspread. Victor smiled lightly seeing the red tint on her cheeks.

Alex frowned and licked her lips. She scanned her mind for something to say before chuckling. It came out dry and rough. Her throat felt like sandpaper. She hadn't used her voice in a while. Victor quickly filler a paper cup with water from the filter and handed it to her. She drank while looking up at him and when she was done, Victor took the cup from her and threw it out.

"Why is this weird?" Alex questioned. She continued when he didn't answer. "Why can't we just admit that we're attracted to each other? I don't know why you acted the way you did before but I don't really care. Why don't we just try to make this work?" She stared up at him; gaze unfaltering while he searched for the right words to answer her.

It was silent for moments too long and she took it as rejection. Alex exhaled loudly and held her head in her hands. For some reason, she couldn't find the will to reason with him. Victor looked at her concerned yet again. He grasped her hand but she refused to look at him.

"Before we talk about this, there's something you should probably know. I need you to look at me when I say this." She did. "You've been in here for about three days. You collapsed in the hallway. Do you remember?" She nodded. "They did some tests and..." he paused. "You're sick. You have lung cancer."

Alex stared blankly. "I'm going to die?" Her eyes watered and she desperately tried to hide it. She lost and tears streamed down her face. Victor wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest.

Victor felt mildly worried at his own internal struggle to keep his composure. "I've never felt like this about anyone. I would do anything for you. I really would. You know that I'm not the best with this kind of thing. Or relationships of any sort really. But if you promise to put up with me, I promise to try my best."

Victor felt her nod. He took another deep breath. "Alex, I think I love you."

She laughed. Now it was his turn to feel rejected. That thought quickly left his mind. She reached up and pulled him down to her level and kissed him. It didn't take him long to respond.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not exactly thrilled with this story anymore. For some reason, it went in a totally different direction than I had planned. But if anyone would like me to continue, please review and let me know. I'll try my hardest to get it back on the track I wanted when I first started writing. If not, then the end is soon to come and I dont think it will be my best work. **


End file.
